Reunited
by Lemon Lover 12
Summary: The sequel to 'Bathing in Love'. Make sure to read my story 'Bathing in Love' before you read this story. Thanks. Ike/Lucia, LEMON. Please R&R.


**Characters: Ike, Elincia (minor), Lucia**

**Situation: The night before the battle of chapter 3-14, when Elincia and Lucia have just arrived with Kurth and Ena  
**

**Location: The camp of the joined Begnion/Crimea/Pheonicis/Gallia army  
**

**Time: 9-10 PM**

"Elincia, what are you doing here? Did Ena and Kurth ask you to bring them to this battle?"

"No, that isn't the case, Prince Kurthnaga and I ran into each other on our way here."

"We are actually in Daein to search for Count Bastian of Fayre."

"Lucia! You're here too?"

"Of course. I cannot let her Majesty out of my sight. You know that."

"Bastian... He'd been so good about sending me reports until recently."

"He was searching for the Black Knight, right?"

"After the Mad King's War, Begnion sent an envoy to investigate war crimes committed during Ashnard's reign. The Black Knight had already left Daein before the empire's observer arrived. Where he went remains a mystery. That was the last piece of information we received from Bastian. Then he sent word saying the something more important had come up with regards to Crimea. He's been missing ever since. I haven't heard a single word from him."

"Bastian likes to keep his secrets. He's probably just laying low somewhere."

"I'm not sure. He must've found something more important, some new piece of information he had to pursue."

"I ordered Geoffrey to watch over Crimea, and came here to begin a search for Bastian."

"It's too dangerous for you and Lucia to travel by yourselves. Why don't you come with us? Everybody would love having you two around."

"Thank you, Ike. We'll gladly accept the offer."

Ike walked off.

_"Meet me in my tent as soon as you can." _He whispered to Lucia as he passed by her.

He looked over his shoulder as the two walked off in the opposite direction, and Lucia was looking back at him. She winked, and he winked right back at her before turning back around and heading back to his tent.

Ike was sitting down on his bed, when suddenly, there was a light knock on the door

"Who is it?"

"Me"

"Please, come in."

The tent door opened, and Lucia walked in, closing the door behind her. Ike got off his bed, and walked up to her. Without warning, he grabbed her hips, and pulled her body to his, their lips meeting. The sudden action shocked her at first, but then she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. They continued to kiss for about a minute before Ike broke the kiss, and looked her right in the eyes.

"Oh, I missed you so much Lucia!"

"I missed you too, Ike. Such a shame you had to leave with the combined army barely after we discovered our true feelings when we... well, you know."

Ike smiled. "Of course. But it was months ago... the battling, the traveling, so much to do. After we found out we loved each other, I've thought of nothing but you. I need you in my life Lucia... how long do we have to keep this a secret?"

"I'm not sure Ike. Once this war is over, we can tell everybody, and be together... but now, it would only add to the chaos."

"Well, okay... but I didn't bring you here for nothing."

"I agree. Since we haven't seen each other in so long... how about we have some fun?"

Ike chuckled "Like I'm gonna say no?"

"Then let's do this, hm?"

"As you wish, Milady."

He smirked, and thrust his lips back onto hers. He soon became dominant over the kiss, pleasing her with his powerful tongue in her mouth. It became very passionate, and he used his hands on her hips to pick her up so they were equal in height. Without breaking the kiss, Lucia wrapped her legs around Ike's waist and locked them there as they continued their kiss. Ike began to move around the room, taking Lucia with him, one hand on her back, the other feeling around. Eventually, he found his bed with his free hand, and laid down on it, allowing Lucia to start on the top. They continued to kiss, and Ike began to undo Lucia's chest ties one at a time. When they all came undone, her exposed breasts were free. Ike broke the kiss, and pulled her closer so her breasts pressed up against his chest. As he did so, both he and Lucia moaned out of pleasure.

"I love the fact that you don't wear a bra."

"I can tell you do" Lucia said as she began to rub his stiff member with her groin through their clothes. She closed her eyes.

Ike suddenly pulled Lucia closer, causing her to moan out as his member pressed her harder while her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Oh, Ike... Oh..."

Ike suddenly turned the tables, removed Lucia's shirt, and began to grind his upper body roughly against hers. She reciprocated, moving her chest against his at the same time. Lucia began to loudly moan as Ike growled. Lucia moved her hands around Ike, and Ike tried to feel Lucia too, but neither could get enough of the other.

"Ugh... Ike..."

"I can't take it anymore!"

Ike slowed his actions, and stopped entirely.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem! I simply can't get enough, and these clothes are just getting in the way! What we did last time isn't enough! I need to do so much more with you!"

Lucia worked at Ike's straps and buckles, removing his shirt and belt, allowing his pants, alongside his boxers, to fall to the floor. Ike kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants and boxers while Lucia removed her own shoes, pants and underwear.

"Finally!" Lucia exclaimed as they were both undressed.

"Nothing can make me feel better then a dose of your special candy."

She grabbed his hips, and took his whole manhood into her mouth and down her throat at once. She began to lick his shaft and circle him with her tongue, eyes closed as she please him and herself. Ike, surprised by the sudden action, gripped her hair tightly and backed up.

"Oh, Lucia please... take me deeper, harder... Oh yes... Ah... Oh yes... keep going..."

She began to bob up and down on him at high speeds, going faster and faster.

"Yes, Lucia... YES!" His member grew very stiff and Ike bucked his hips into Lucia's head as he shot his seed deep down her throat. She swallowed, and Ike began to let go of her hair. She sucked on him until he was erect again, and to Ike's surprise, started bobbing again, instead of licking him clean and stopping.

"Oh, Lucia... ugh! Yes, if you can help it... Yes... I could do this all night... Ah, it's heavenly... keep going... yes... YES!"

They continued their processes for hours. None of it was enough, and the eternal blowjobs did come to an end.

Ike turned the tables completely so Lucia was on the bottom, and he was in total control.

"Ike... I don't want... the pleasure... to end..."

"Believe me, Lucia, the pleasure is FAR from over..."

The two began to make out again as Ike grind their bodies together again. Although she moaned into his mouth, and he knew she could tell he was pleased as his growing member prodded against her leg. But she had pleased him so much to cause him to release into her. He had to please Lucia more, so her broke the kiss, and turned his attention to her ample rack. He grabbed her right breast with both hands, and began to squeeze it. Lucia's large moaning turned extremely loud, and then turned into screaming. Ike could tell her breasts were very sensitive, and he was giving her much more pleasure much more quickly. He increased his actions, and began to suck her breast. He was, with some effort, able to fit the whole large right breast into his mouth as he rolled her nipples around with his tongue. Ike knew he was giving her real pleasure now, as she began to scream louder and louder. She began to involuntarily buck her hips, knocking them hard into Ike's tingling erection, which only grew in size as she did so. She reached the point where she could no longer contain herself, and released. Ike continued to give her right breast this treatment for nearly half an hour, Lucia's releasing becoming a regular thing. He stopped and switched, giving her left breast the same treatment he gave her right for another half an hour, during which Lucia released more and more.

Their hours of sex went on through the night, the two doing every possible thing with each other, their separation for months forcing them to regain lost time in such a way, the two coming all over the bed over time.

"Ike! Oh... I-Ike... I can't take it anymore!"

Ike opened his eyes, let her breasts go, and sat up on her thighs to look at her.

"Enough... playing around... Ike... Oh... Get on with it... please..."

"Your wish is my command."

Ike pulled the covers over the two, positioned himself, and thrust into her without any hesitation, knowing she was ready. He began to thrust, and she begged him to go faster and harder. She screamed and bucked her hips against Ike's, thrusting up right as he thrust down every time, so their waists collided each time he thrust. Eventually he sped up to a point where Lucia could not keep up with his thrusts. He pulled out of Lucia, and turned her over and shoved into her from behind, the tow conducting every possible sexual experiment.

"Ugh! Ike... oh... yeah, go, thrust! More! Please!"

Ike could tell both of them were more pleased with this way, and he grabbed her hips and he began to hump her from behind with his member inside her back entrance. He finally began to thrust for real, pulling all the way out and shoving back into her even faster then he thrust into her from the front. He soon picked up her legs and spread them wider, sitting on his knees as he thrust. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, pulling her legs over his shoulders as they continued.

"Ike... oh, Ike... I'm going to..."

"So... am I..."

"Do it... in the front... share it with me, hurry! Any second now, I could..."

Ike pulled out swiftly, turned her back around and laid her down before thrusting back in her front side, as she requested. Right as he did, both Lucia and he climaxed.

"IKE!"

"L-Lucia!"

The last orgasm of their activity meant

Ike collapsed on her, removed himself from her, and rolled over on his side, keeping one arm around her shoulders, their clothes scattered over the tent floor and the bed soaked with body fluids.

"Ike..."

"Yes, Lucia?"

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Lucia."

"Can I... sleep here... tonight?"

"Of course you can. I'm sure nobody will find us, and besides, you don't have a tent anyways... even if you did, I'd want you to stay here."

Lucia used the last of her strength to form a smile

"Thanks Ike... love you... good... night..." She said, stretching, and placing her arms around him before she fell asleep.

Ike checked his clock. They had been at it nearly all night, and the sun would rise in about an hour. Although he was tired from their night together, there was no way he was about to fall asleep, even if he tried. He probably should have warned her of the time, but she needed to sleep, and so he let her. She would wake up later, and until then, he would remain by her side. He leaned over, and kissed her forehead before holding her close to him, stroking her hair.

"Rest all you want, my lovely little angel. I won't leave your side."

**Author's Note: Corny ending, I know. Sorry about that. I think this was my best lemon yet, and it took quite a while to write. Ike/Lucia is definitely my favorite pairing, and it's always underrated and ignored. Well, hope you liked it, and if you did, please review!**


End file.
